Never Going Home
by Kagome-Chan4022033
Summary: Inu Yasha is injured. KAgome thinks it's her fault. When she tris to leave, She runs into no other than Naraku. Something happens to change her forever, and now she can never go home. Read on to find out. R&R and Enjoy. IK MS
1. Default Chapter

Never Going Back  
  
By: Predator_Leigh033  
  
Chapter 1: It's all my fault  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of its characters. sadly.  
  
Kagome sat there by the fire, enjoying the peacefulness just before sunrise. This time of the morning was the only time she really had to her- self. Once Shippou and everyone else was awake, it was noisy.  
  
Kagome sat there staring at the red-hot embers of the burnt log. She was thinking about her friends and how lucky she was to have them.  
  
Kagome was deep in thought when she heard Shippou stirring. She turned and wished him good morning.  
  
"Morning, Kagome," he replied, "what are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep." She replied.  
  
Shippou nodded and went to find some firewood for the fire.  
  
Once again, Kagome was alone. She made up her mind to go set on top of the hill to get a better look at the sunrise.  
  
She hiked up the hill to find Inu Yasha sitting there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you were still asleep in your tree."  
  
"Feh, shows what you know."  
  
Kagome sat a few feet away from him to avoid any confrontations this early in the morning.  
  
They sat there and watched as the first few rays of sunlight peeked over the treetops.  
  
Inu Yasha left to do whatever it is he does in the mornings. (No-one would ask in fear of what the answer would be) 'He has a cute butt' she thought as he walked off. 'Where did that come from?' Kagome gave her-self a mental beating to squash the thought.  
  
Kagome, scared of what other thoughts might come to her head, got up and went to wash her face.  
  
When she returned, every-one was awake.  
  
"We better get going," Kagome said, "we need to be through the forest by sundown."  
  
Every-one nodded and started packing their things.  
  
Inu Yasha and Miruko were, as usual, ahead of every-one arguing about who knows what, and Kagome, Sango, Kilala, and Shippou were trailing behind.  
  
They were almost to the woods when Kagome sensed a jewel shard.  
  
At the same time, Inu Yasha sensed a demon.  
  
Kagome readied her arrows and Inu Yasha readied the Tetsiega.  
  
The ground started to tremble, as the demon grew nearer. Suddenly a giant head similar to that of a bull was visible through the trees. When the rest of the body was visible Kagome recognized it as a scorpion body.  
  
Kagome searched it for the shard. She found it in the tip of its tail.  
  
"Inu Yasha," She yelled, " It's his tail! It's in his tail."  
  
Kagome was busy trying to aim her arrow and didn't see the giant foot that was about to crush her.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled. "Look out!" Kagome looked up to see the foot coming down upon her.  
  
Just before the foot hit the ground, Inu Yasha jumped and grabbed her.  
  
He put her next to a near-by tree.  
  
"Stay here," he said, running back toward the demon.  
  
"I'm not helpless ya' know!" she yelled after him.  
  
She got up and ran toward the demon.  
  
"Kagome, no!" Inu Yasha said once he saw her. "It's too strong."  
  
Kagome wasn't listening.  
  
About that time, the demon made a swipe at Kagome. She narrowly jumped out of the way.  
  
Once again, the demon tried to flatten her with its giant foot.  
  
Inu Yasha got there just in time to push Kagome out of the way, and took the hit instead.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed running over to him.  
  
Sango grabbed her boomer-rang and threw it at the monster, chopping off its tail and its head.  
  
Shippou ran and grabbed the shard from its tail.  
  
Kagome sat there with Inu Yasha. He was hurt badly and unconscious.  
  
They had to hurry and get him to Kaeda. She would know what to do.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I know it sucks. It's my first FanFic. Please don't hurt me too bad. ;) Please review and tell me what you think. I want to get at least 20 good reviews before I put out the next chapter! Thanx!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Why must we go through this every time? How about this, in this disclaimer, I'll disclaim all the other chaps too. I don't own anything in this whole story. There are you happy now? ^ ^  
  
~  
  
Kagome and the others rushed Inu Yasha to Kaeda. After a brief explanation of what had happened, Kagome sat under a tree near the hut.  
  
One thought kept running through her mind, 'it's all my fault'.  
  
Kagome sat there thinking and realized that it really was all her fault. If she had just listened in the first place, then none of this would have happened. Kagome could no longer handle the feeling of guilt and ran to grab her things and headed for the well.  
  
Sango saw her but didn't want to stop her. What ever she did was her choice, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want Kagome to leave.  
  
Sango realized that it would be hard for her to go unnoticed, so she sent Shippou and Kalala to follow her instead.  
  
Kagome had just made it to the well when she heard something behind her. She turned to find herself face to face with Naraku.  
  
She was so scared she could barely move. Naraku looked at Kagome and grabbed her by her neck, strangling her so that she couldn't move. Kagome tried to reach for her arrows but Naraku simply denied her the chance.  
  
"Going somewhere are we Miko?" he asked, with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Let me go." was all she managed to choke out.  
  
"Oh not without a price." He said looking down at the half jewel hanging around her neck. Kagome knew what he was thinking but was surprised by his explanation.  
  
"Come and help me." He said. "Be my wife. Together we will be one with the jewel."  
  
"I would rather burn in Hell than be you wife." She spat.  
  
"So be it."  
  
Naraku dropped Kagome and took a few steps back.  
  
"I would like you to meet one of my friends." He said snapping his fingers so that a very weird looking wolf youkai came out of the woods and started circling Kagome.  
  
"What will it be?" He asked with an amused smile on his face.  
  
Kagome said nothing but spit in his face.  
  
Naraku took a quick step and grabbed the jewel from around her neck. Before she could reject he retreated into the darkness of the woods. But she could tell he was not gone.  
  
In a quick, cold voice he simply said, "Kill her."  
  
The wolf youkai then started advancing on her. It wasn't until he got closer that she realized it was her old friend, Kouga. But it wasn't the same Kouga. Naraku had possessed him.  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome said with a bit of fear in her voice. "It's me Kouga Kagome. You know me, we used to be friends."  
  
A quick glazed over look came to Kouga's eyes but had left just as quickly as it had come. Kagome realized that her efforts were useless.  
  
Kouga had jumped and attacked her, biting her on the neck secreting venom into her skin. Kagome could feel the venom entering her bloodstream.  
  
Kouga looked down at the girl, satisfied with the job he had done, he left her there.  
  
It wasn't long before Shippou and Kilala showed up. Running over to her limp body, Shippou started yelling for Sango.  
  
Sango was there in a matter of minutes. Sango placed Kagome on Kilala's back and headed back to Kaeda's village.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out and sorry It is so short but I said I wanted at least 20 good reviews, and do you want to know how many reviews I got all together? Less than 5! I'm letting you slip on this one but next time I want reviews!!!!!!! ( HeHe! Oh and big thanks to all those who did review. ;) 


End file.
